Temuera Morrison
Temuera Morrison (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''The Island of Dr. Moreau ''(1996) [Azazello]: Shot to death by Daniel Rigney. *''From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter ''(1999) [The Hangman]: Turned into a vampire and (presumably later killed) by Ara Celi after Morrison kills Sonia Braga. *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (2002) [Jango Fett/Clone Troopers]: "Jango Fett" is decapitated with a lightsaber by Samuel L. Jackson during the arena battle scene. Many Clone Troopers are killed during the climactic battle scene. *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) [Commander Cody/Clone Troopers]: Portrays several Clone Troopers who are killed in battle throughout the course of the movie. "Commander Cody" survives the movie. *''The Immortal Voyage of Captain Drake'' (2009) [Don Sandovate]: Dies at the very end (I don't remember the details just remember him vaguely encountering a fatality). *''The Marine 2'' (2009) [Damo]: Killed in an explosion when he fires a flare gun at leaked fuel, causing the fuel barrels to explode at the end of a fight with Ted DiBiase. *''Green Lantern'' (2011) [Abin Sur] Dies of his wounds due to his ship crash landing on Earth while talking to Ryan Reynolds (for this role Morrison was wearing heavy alien makeup). *''The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption (2012)'' [Ramusan]: Dies from head trauma (or related injuries) after Billy Zane bashes Morrison's head in with his own metallic sacred book. Morrison succumbs to death later in the film. *''Hard Target 2 (2016) '[Madden]: Shot by Robert Knepper when Robert tries to shoot Scott Adkins in the back and Scott turns around to use Temuera as a shield. *Moana (2016; animated)' [''Chief Tui Waialiki]: Consumed by the island's blight along with Sina Waialiki (Nicole Scherzinger) in a nightmare that Moana (Auli'i Cravalho) has. He survives the movie in reality. TV Deaths *''Spartacus: Gods of the Arena: Missio'' (2011) [Ulpius, The Doctore] Stabbed in the stomach by Peter Mensah in a duel. Gallery Fett's death.png|Temuera Morrison's death in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Morrison, Temeura Morrison, Temeura Morrison, Temeura Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:New Zealand actors and actresses Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Dream death scenes Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Actors who died in a John Frankenheimer Movies Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:DC Stars Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Oceanian actors and actresses Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:Actors who died in George Lucas Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in John Musker and Ron Clements Movies Category:Moana cast members Category:Actors who died in Roel Reiné Movies Category:Aquaman Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Video Game Stars